A Demons Fate
by Blanx Imaginaerum
Summary: ¿Cómo aparecen los demonios? ¿Es otro caso de contrato entre demonio y humano? ¿Puede haber sentimientos en éste?


Este fic nace a raíz del impacto que ha causado en mí la historia de Kuroshitsuji. Tiene OC's, por que quiero plasmar en esta historia como me hubiera gustado vivirla a mí. Puede contener algo de lemon por ahí suelto. No hay relaciones con canon's. Aparecen personajes de Kuroshitsuji que pertenecen a Yana Toboso.

Espero que os guste.

**Prólogo**

¿Cómo aparecen los demonios?

Es lo primero a preguntarse antes de comenzar con esta historia. Sabemos qué son los demonios. Sabemos qué hacen. ¿Pero de donde proceden?

Dicen que la mala vida te condenará al infierno. Y en el infierno hay demonios. ¿Pero como han llegado hasta allí y por qué aceptan tratos para poder sobrevivir? Pondremos un ejemplo muy sencillo.

_Rondaba el siglo XIX, una leyenda popular, de un hombre joven y apuesto que dedicaba su entera vida a los vicios más bajos y conocidos del hombre. Sus encantos hacían mella en todo tipo de mujeres, pasando su tiempo rodeado de féminas y otros vicios prohibidos por las reglas éticas de la época._

_Aquel hombre había probado bocado de casi todos los matrimonios de su ciudad, pero cayó en desgracia cuando, una mañana fría de octubre, el marido le encontró yaciendo con su esposa y le dio muerte._

_Una sola estocada en el centro de su pecho y sus ojos se cerraron, cambiando la visión del lujoso techo de su amante por la de una oscuridad absoluta y una luz rojiza al fondo._

_No, no había luz blanca, ni tranquilidad, ni descanso. El infierno mismo es lo que le había esperado por los errores cometidos en su vida. Él estaba confundido, pensó que su vida le llevaría a un paraíso en el que pudiera relajarse, pero no. Había muerto joven y estaba en un lugar oscuro y rojizo, que poco a poco se iba abriendo a sus ojos._

_¿Dónde había caído?_

_Aquel lugar era un páramo en el que todo era monocromático. Era un paisaje nocturno y rocoso, desprovisto de vida alguna, excepto de seres que surcaban el cielo con sus alas de murciélago desplegadas. Él estaba aterrorizado, acostumbrado a la calidez del raso y del terciopelo de las cortes que frecuentaba. Corrió y corrió, como si intentase deshacerse de esa visión, de lograr comprender como había llegado allí, como si todo fuera un sueño…Pero tropezó con una de aquellas rocas picudas y negras y cayó sobre un charco de líquido negro._

_Al levantarse, se dio cuenta de la verdad._

_Su rostro, angelical, había tornado a blanco mortecino; sus ojos, antaño oscuros y sedientos de lujuria, ahora se veían rojizos y resplandecientes. Entre sus cabellos finos y negros habían crecido largos y rectos cuernos negros. Sus uñas eran largas cual garras y sus vestiduras parecían estar hechas de un material brillante, claro está, negro, como todo lo que le rodeaba._

_¿Qué le había sucedido? ¿Qué había ocurrido con su frescura, con su belleza? Ahora era un monstruo, bañado de negro. No pudo levantarse después de aquella impresión. _

"_Demonio, levanta"._

_Aquellas palabras le helaron la sangre. ¿Se había transformado en demonio? Unas botas relucientes habían aparecido en su campo de visión; alguien se había percatado de su llegada._

"_Estás en el infierno, demonio, si eso responde a una de tus preguntas. Tus errores en tu vida te han hecho acabar aquí y ser convertido en un monstruo", habló la voz que procedía de una figura sumida en las tinieblas. _

"_Ahora, para poder sobrevivir, deberás absorber almas humanas. Cuando no tengas un alma que tomar, desaparecerás en el olvido… Es el castigo por tus pecados."_

_El joven no entendía nada, intento interrumpir a la voz sin rostro, pero él continuó._

"_Deberás buscar almas desesperadas que formulen un contrato contigo. Tú harás lo que ellos te pidan a cambio de su alma. Así te mantendrás con vida por el resto de la eternidad._

_Ahora, debes vagar por los cielos, hasta encontrar a la persona que te contrate. Y tú, entonces, volverás a la vida hasta cumplir sus deseos y __**devorarlo**__."_

_Miró horrorizado a la sombra, sin poder creer sus palabras, pero esa figura negra despareció tras darle aquellas macabras instrucciones._

_¿Debía hacer que la gente perdiera su alma para sobrevivir? Miró sus manos, transformadas en garras. Se estremeció, viendo donde se encontraba en ese momento. No era un sueño. Era real._


End file.
